Demetra: Welcome to Ninjago
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: Demetra now finds herself in the world of Ninjago! She has to deal with knowing the dark future in order to keep the world safe. Can she survive? *Season 3 Ninjago*
1. A Strange Teleportation

**Heelo! This is the sequel to Demetra, which I had posted when I didn't know how to make chapters. I am trying to make this a good series! I hope that you enjoy and read on!**

* * *

Demetra's Pov

Today, all of us were going to speak out to the subjects about the Changing of the Years, or basically HAPPY NEW YEARS. I told them about what people did in my world for 'Changing of the Years'. They thought we should do what the people of New York did, drop a ball down a rail and make tons of fireworks explode. I had to specifically make the parts since it was only from my world and they didn't have it. After a hard day's work, it was finished and ready for the celebration. The year was too large for me to count so I just put up 2015. We would go back many years so I could comprehend the number. I did a test run with stone blocks and everything was working. I met up with my friends and said my project was finished.

Steve 1's Pov

In just three minutes the time would be midnight and we could celebrate a new year, or old one! As the timer Demetra made came down to zero, the fireworks set off. Everyone cheered and laughed. Joy spread throughout the kingdom! Except, a white light consumed us, Me, Demetra and my two look-alikes. Demetra and I knew what was happening and looked at each other knowing where we were going, _except_ I had no idea about what it was like and how it worked. The others were panicking and everyone was gasping or screaming. Soon, the white consumed me.

Demetra's Pov

The light started to fade and I looked around. I saw we were a little while away from the bustling technologically advanced city known as New Ninjago City. I saw that the light on top of the humongous tower was blue, not red.

That meant we were in the beginning of season three, and it would be hard not to get trapped in the city. I was so focused in deciding what we should do, I didn't notice a warm, light glow coming from me. No, not from me, but from my necklace! My pink lightning bolt glowed very bright and I heard the voice again…

" _You made it."_

" _Very good."_

" _You seem to know what to do."_

" _Do as you wish."_

I lost the voice and said "We need to keep away from cities or any sort of civilization."They looked concerned. "Why? Wouldn't it be better?" Steve 1 asked. "No. With what advancements they have and what is going to happen, we need to stay away and figure out what works." I heard punching against wood. "No! Don't do that! Gravity works on everything here!" I yelled to Steve 2. He stopped and looked at me. "Gravity?" Wow, even I thought that they would come up with something a simple as gravity. "Gravity is what keeps you on the ground, makes things fall etc." He seemed to understand and knew that he would probably get hurt while that tree would fall. I decided I would try to a cheat.

 **/effect 1 10 2**

I walked and I went faster. The cheats still worked! I also tried my block changing ability. First the ground rippled like water and after half a second, it became snow. It worked too! I added another block above the snow and broke the snow to see if gravity worked. It didn't! How, but… What? I guess that gravity doesn't work when items are in MInecraft form. I told the rest about this and they all tried to make things blocky. Surprisingly, they could all do it! Now we knew what worked and didn't work. Then we walked away from the city. When I noticed the tower's light just turned red. Oh how well I knew that red logo meant trouble, and we needed to get away. I tried to give all of the good effects to us so we could escape, yet I chose the wrong number and I got Nausea and I tried to fix it but I ended up getting Blindness and Night Vision together and I was too confused to do anything. We were now completely blind and were probably walking around like people who just had a sugar crash. It was chaos until something knocked me out cold.

* * *

 **I know it's not much now, but I will post once a week. I have finished this already at home and it took me months even though I had a lot of free time. It was writer's block. I am trying to keep some consistency so sorry about things being a bit weird. Also, there is a lot less song lyrics, though the story is the same length. Hope you enjoy more soon!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT AND FANTASTIC DAY!**


	2. Captured!

**Sorry! I didn't update because of a family trip! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Steve 1's Pov

I felt like I was in a cage, then the effects wore off and I found I _was_ in a cage with Demetra and the rest! I tried to wake them up but only Demtra woke. She sat up and did nothing for a moment. Then I heard her voice in my mind. " _Can you hear me?"_ She asked.

" _Quite well"_ I replied. " _Do not speak out loud. We must keep things secret here. We will only talk if it is inevitable. In fact, I will take away our speech. Sorry if it feels weird. I just think it would be best if we remained a mystery to those who live and thrive here."_ Demetra said to me; or thought anyways. Then I felt my throat just go… Empty. I couldn't make a sound. Soon the others woke up and tried to talk. I am sure Demetra told them of the situation. Then I heard her voice again " _Let us sit in a circle and discuss the situation."_

I know Demetra well and I have never heard her this formal. She must be _dead_ serious about this if she is talking like this. " _I have given us all the ability to speak through our minds. We cannot see what others think of, such as pictures, friends or imaginary worlds. We can only hear the person's voice. So now that you have knowledge of how this communication works, I shall speak about where we are. We are in Ninjago, where the land has lately been consumed by technology and the Overlord, a powerful being of darkness and has lived for eons. Yet, there was another being, he was the First Spinjitzu Master. He made Ninjago itself and had a war with the Overlord. The fight could've lasted forever until the Overlord came up with an idea to make an indestructible army, also known as the Stone Army. The First Spinjitzu Master could not defeat them and could not go on. Therefore he split Ninjago in two, and the Overlord was banished. Only recently did he escape the island."_ Wow, overkill much? Then I heard footsteps. Each one was perfectly timed and regal. The being that made the footsteps finally appeared in front of the cage and I backed away.

I have no clue what that thing _is_. Everyone else except Demetra did exactly what I did. The creature wore purple clothes and had white, and I mean the _color_ _white_ skin with purple lines over it. Her eyes were a scary red and had shiny iron-colored hair. Suddenly, a red light was shone on us and it said "Scanning." and when the light disappeared, it said again "Scan complete." It walked away and soon I could hear it no longer. " _Looks like we are in a bit of a plot twist. Literally."_ Literally? What does she mean? My copy seemed to understand what she meant and nodded. Were they hiding something? No, it was probably just an inside joke.

Demetra's Pov

P.I.X.A.L. was not supposed to be scanning us. It is okay to get stuck in a sandbox game because it has no ending or certain storyline, but a television show _does_. With that, comes a crap ton of responsibilities. Everything _still_ has to go in order and the same way. If something changes, the whole television series will collapse and terrible things might happen! I suddenly heard laughter of an old man… Sensei Wu! One of the two sons of the First Spinjitzu Master! I can't change the plot though… Oh who cares! Let's just help the good side and win this soon-to-be battle! I told the rest that we would be escaping. They would follow my lead because I knew a little about this tower and what we would need to do. I grabbed the bars of the cage and turned them into air in two seconds. Soon, all of us were running down the hall with swords and armor on and I had Strength two hundred fifty five and soon I had Sensei Wu. Then, I had to face the "Overborg." A man turned half machine in a spider chair with a creepy glowing yellow and red face on a screen turned to face me.

"Get them!" Is what I heard from him and I knew exactly what to do. Inside my head I wished for the ability to turn me and anything I choose that I am touching to turn intangible. I also wished for the ability to breathe in thin air and I shared this power with the others. I punched the spider chair and held Steve 1's hand and the chain went on except I had Sensei Wu in my other hand. I turned us intangible and we flew out of the window. I got us out of the city and away from civilization. After flying for a few minutes I landed near a tree. Sensei Wu was looking at us wide-eyed. Then he saw Herobrine and put his staff out at him. I touched the staff and slowly pushed it down. He started eying us and I just stood there. I decided that we would need to get Sensei Wu to his brother's monastery instead of having a showdown with an old man who could own us in about two seconds. I can't _talk_ to him! What if I drew us teleporting to the monastery! Perfect! So I got a paper and quill. Then I started drawing four heads, not very detailed by the way, and made the monastery. " _Do you know what you're doing?"_ Someone asked in my mind. " _Yes. I am going to teleport us all to a special place. I will tell you about it later. For now, I need to get us out of here."_ I answered. I continued drawing and made an arrow to the monastery. "You want to get us to my brother's monastery?" Wu asked. I nodded furiously and a picture trying to show that we would teleport. He didn't understand it this time though. I thought that since I couldn't get the message across, I would do it anyways.

I teleported us all one by one to the peaceful monastery. When I saw Wu again, he looked distressed. "How? One cannot just disappear and end up in another place!" He spoke to me. I chose not to respond. Instead I looked to the army green monastery. A waterfall flowed down from a cliff high above. Green grass was everywhere and a water-wheel was spinning in a stream. A door with a faded red color that was at least twenty feet tall stood above us. I knocked on it and told the others that we should leave. Soon we left into the woods nearby.

Sensei's Pov

I have never seen creatures such as those. We are the only sentient beings other than the Serpentine, snake-like beings which used to rule Ninjago. Soon, the door they knocked on opened and my brother was there. "Brother!" He said and came to greet me. "They told me that you were left behind in New Ninjago City!" I told that I was. "Four beings got me here though. They are sentient and have an ability even I do not even understand." He was most definitely concerned. "Tell me about it. Surely I can help you with it." I told him about the power they possessed and he did not understand either. It was indeed a confusing thing. I reassured my brother that if these creatures were out to hurt my pupils, the Ninja, they would have most likely come here themselves and got them here. He agreed and soon we found ourselves in the monastery. I hoped to see my students. My wish came true and I found all but one of my students. Kai, Cole and Jay came to greet me. Kai, my master of Fire and Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, greeted me happily, though the other two… Jay the master of Lightning was fighting with Cole, the master of Earth on the way to see me. "Sensei! How did you get back? Didn't the Overlord capture you?" Kai said. I told him that we would talk about this later. "Where's Zane? He must be around here." soon, Jay answered my question.

"HesoutsideintheforestprotectingtheTechnobladesbecauseGarmadondoesntacceptweapons." It was a little too fast for me so Kai just answered it for me. "He means that Zane is outside protecting the Techno-Blades. Garmadon doesn't accept weapons in his monastery." Ah, my master of Ice is protecting the Techno-Blades. Good.

Steve 1's Pov

I've seen some crazy stuff with Demetra, but now it's getting more confusing and all of these… these… Not Straight Lines are giving me a headache. At least with the "New Years" ball Demetra made, she made it out of squares and what she called "Triangles." I then heard " _I see that you seem to have a headache. Is this true?"_ I had no hesitation to tell her that the Not Straight Lines were giving me a headache. She giggled. " _What's so funny?"_ I asked. " _Making up the name 'Not Straight Lines.' They are actually called curves. I dearly hope you do not see a circle anytime soon. Considering you seem to have an effect on curves itself."_ I had no idea what a circle was, but I was pretty sure it would make my head explode. Soon, I heard something… something with a buzzing sound. Yet, it was almost completely silent. " _Stop. She is here. The one who scanned us."_ That white and purple thingy is here! I heard another sound though. It sounded like breaking a leaf block but _way_ softer. A gasp and a voice quietly responded in surprise. "P.I.X.A.L.?"

Pixel? Who... Wait, that purple white thing had a name? Pixel… I think that's how you spell it but it is a strange name. Yet again, I heard more noise. It seemed like a fight was happening and I couldn't see it. Then, finally, it seemed that Pixel had gotten captured and the other voice had won. I wanted to see what the thing looked like. I was so tempted, I _almost_ moved. _Almost_. Soon, the voices were gone and Demetra said it was okay to move. " _What were those things?"_ I asked. " _Hmm… Seems like I must tell you all about what may happen in the future. There will be many different creatures you may see. I am in a form_ you _can understand, but you may find something that has a form like I used to have. These are creatures do not represent what I look like. Instead they are called 'LEGOS.' In my world, there are more curves and textures than this place does. All of these people do not know that they are 'LEGOS.' In fact, they do not know that there are other dimensions such as yours or mine. Many new sounds will be introduced to you and you must learn about other worlds. I cannot stop this from happening, nor can I delay it."_ Okay… I am now officially doomed for life. Then after a while I heard a rustle… Then I saw Herobrine, Demetra and my counterpart get taken in front of me by some "LEGOS" in red, black, and blue. A split second later, I was taken by a "LEGO" in white. Then I somehow passed out.

Kai's Pov

What are these creatures? I remember P.I.X.A.L. showed us what they looked like at the monastery, but they are a whole ton _weirder_ in person. "What should we do with them?" Jay asked. "Take them back to the monastery like Sensei said. We will have better defense there." Zane said matter-of-factly. I started to carry the creature to the monastery with the rest.

* * *

 **Yeah, not much to say...**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT FANTASTIC WHIMSICAL DAY!**


	3. Er, Hi?

**Sorry about not updating, got a bit busy! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Herobrine's Pov

I started to wake up in a room with nine "LEGOS" in a room. One wore green, another wore blue, one that looked like it was staring into my soul was dressed in white, an arrogant looking one wore red and "Pixel" was there, three old looking "LEGOS", and one dressed in red with a bit of gold. Oh we are _so_ dead. I looked around for the rest of our team and I was relieved when they were in my sights. "Whoa. Creepy eyes." Blurted the one in blue. The red one elbowed him and warned him saying "Jaaayyy..." So the one in blue was named Jay… I'll remember that. "Whaaat! I was just saying." Said Jay once more. I gave him a deadpan look. I've heard that way too many times when I was still… _Hiding_. He flinched visibly and then I looked away when I heard Demetra stirring. I an over and asked her in her mind " _Are you okay?"_ She replied lazily with a " _Yes_ " and looked around. I could tell she was shocked but she looked visibly calm. "You transported me here… Why?" The old guy said curiously. She gave a look that said

"You-expect-me-to-give-you-an-answer-when-you-kidnapped-me?-No-way." I smirked at the look. The old guy didn't flinch though. He had a dull look in his eyes though. Just like the other old guy without a big hat. I wondered what happened to them... I could only imagine. "If you won't answer peacefully, we'll _make_ you." Spat the one in red. I snarled at him. He was a hot-headed, impatient, self-centered person. I could _tell_ just by listening to it. I felt a little annoyed when I heard in my mind " _Keep calm. Yes he is a bit of a hot-head, but you can't blame him. He_ is _the element of fire."_ I calmed down and heard the others moving, but I was confused as how she meant that he had an _element_. They gave a look at Demetra but she just shrugged. I guess she gave them the message. "I just would like to ask why you wanted to save me. I do wish I could know about your powers but I have a feeling that is asking too much from you." Said the old one with a hat once more. Demetra gave sigh and looked at the old man. I knew sighs were just like blowing, no vocals were needed. She made a took out a piece of paper from her pocket, that I knew was known as an "Inventory" to her. She usually didn't have to use it though since she had powers like I did, but this was a special case. Slowly she drew with much more precision than last time. In the end she drew out the "LEGOS" dressed in certain colors fighting off a big black looking creature. I guessed it was the… the… Overdork right? Overlore? I can't remember. Then I saw we were with the colored "LEGOS" fighting off the creature. The one in white looked at the photo, then looked at me. He gave a stare that looked like he was staring into my soul... I cringed slightly. " You wish to… Help us?" Said the old one without a hat and was most likely a male. Demetra nodded. " _I know talking to them would scare them… But I know what they do around here and it seems that we should slowly talk to them. Or we can re-learn how to speak our own language…"_ Demetra thought to me and the others. I knew she said it to the others because I heard a few doubts coming from the rest. The others eventually agreed. I was still a bit skeptical, but I slowly agreed as well. Demetra gave us our voices back and we all said "Hi." Simultaneously. The "LEGOS" jumped into a defensive position. Well, except the older ones, Pixel, and the one dressed in white. That guy is _way_ too easy going to be normal… "HOW CAN YOU TALK?!" The one in red screamed. Seriously. I was almost to the point of screaming CALM DOWN MAN! Demetra beat me to it and exclaimed "Whoa! Simmer down there hot-head. We're not here to cause" She put up her hands in the form of a quote "World Domination' or anything like that. We just got here. Actually, I'm surprised that all of spacetime hasn't fallen apart or something. Or at least some important event changes." The "LEGOS" gave Demetra a weird look. Surprisingly, so did I and _one_ of the Steves. We _really_ got to put something on one of them to tell the difference. "What do you mean? The spacetime continuum would not fall apart easily." The one in white spoke calmly. Demetra snickered at this. "Sorry for laughing. It's just that when you cross through multiple dimensions, it gets a _little_ complicated." The white one rose an eyebrow that suspiciously looked like a "Checkmark" that Demetra showed us once.

"You have crossed through multiple dimensions? Doing that is only theoretical and has never been done before on record. How did you do it?" The one in white asked. "Meh. Beats me. All I did was just get sucked into different worlds and was given a ton of OP things." Demetra shrugged. " _How_ OP?" Jay asked suddenly _and_ too fast for normal people. She Demetra smirked. "Very." She said. I knew how "OP" Demetra was. Man, if she was angry and she wanted to destroy something, you should _never_ stand in her way. Demetra pulled out her "iPod" and "headphones." She plugged the headphones in and put the "headphones" on. I heard her start to sing while nodding her head.

There's something forming in the deep, it's attracting all the ninja

A tournament on the surface but beneath there's something more

I can't help it there's a feeling coming over me, like this place is bound to get ya

Sensei Garmadon has piqued our curiosity and opened up our eyes

Sometimes the pupil tends to see only what's inside the mind

Ninja, ninja, ninja go-o-o

Don't let 'em get ya, ninja go-o-o

Don't let 'em take what makes you whole

Round for round the truth unfolds

The Tournament of Elements is just a show

As we move along the tension creeps, each scene so unfamiliar

We stand strong in alliance no retreat, but something's wrong

All of the sudden it's not feeling all that tactical, like the deck is stacked against us

Something tells me there's a wolf mixed in amongst the fold leading us like pawns

The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them into your friend

The best way to defeat your enemy Is to enter the tournament

Demetra's Pov

Singing just always gets me on a happy note. Especially if people are capturing, guarding and questioning you. Don't you think? "Are those… Headphones? Where did you get those?" The one in black finally asked. I smiled proudly. "Yep!" I said popping the "p." "I got them for my birthday two dimensions back. You _jealous_?" I exclaimed smugly. "No!" The red one snapped back. I frowned. "You should get your weapons out in three, two, one…" Then a bunch of machines that were wearing ninja clad suits that were black with perhaps a stripe of red. Eyes glowing red and one eye covered by a… _Circular_... Laser eye appeared out of nowhere! Holy crap! That could make the guys pass out just by looking at it! Then, I ran up to the nindroids and replaced them with a diamond block. I did _not_ want to have to deal with my friends passing out. It's hard enough to carry _one_ Steve! I would never say that to him though. Anyways, I got my friends only to find that they looked in pain. They must have looked! I don't know how to help them deal with it. I really didn't realize I was still being watched by the ninja until the one in red known a Kai spoke louder than needed "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! HOW?!" I flinched. Man, I know he can really be a bit of a hot-head… but not like this! I gave him a glare that made him back away slowly. "Look, I _know_ you can be a real hot-head with a short temper, but _please_ calm down a little. That would be really appreciated." I said kindly. "Why do your friends seem to be in pain? They were not hit with anything that could harm them." P.I.X.A.L. said with a _very_ monotonous voice. " Well, the concept of curves and textures and anything other than straight lines in general, is _very_ new to them. When I say new, I mean that they-have-never-seen-a-curve-in-their-entire-life. Want to know why they've never seen a curve in their life? Reason why: _everything_ is made out of blocks! _Everything_ is pixelated. The world they're from is one of my world's most popular games in the world even if the graphics _seem_ to look like a bunch of 8-bit tomfoolery." I exclaimed. There was no reply. "So… I'm supposedly a block changer. Basically I can change anything around me into something I want. I don't believe I can re-create people though. People have so many different aspects to them. I can't know them all. Though I _can_ make diamonds appear out of thin air. Also I can make lava or a random snow golem. It's just up to what I think of and what emotions I am feeling. "I paused for a second. "Oh, sorry, I think I forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Demetra and the young one over there is Herobrine and the two identicals are Steve 1 and 2. I _need_ to figure out a way of separating those two from each other." I grumbled the last bit. Soon, I looked back at my friends who seemed to be calming down.

Kai's Pov

How. The. Heck. Can. These. Things. Talk. HOW? Different dimensions? Yeah right. Why should _I_ believe those things? Just because they can talk? Uhhh… NO WAY. If anything, they should be far away from us. _Far_. "Kai, can you stop thinking about how we should never be trusted and whatever thoughts you're getting? It's written all over your face." Demetra asked. I huffed and leaned against the parchment yellow wall. Nearly everyone just looked at me and back at Demetra. I still didn't trust or like her. "Well, that is Kai and he is the master of Fire and Jay is the one in blue that is the master of Lightning. The one in white is Zane master of Ice and Cole is the master of Earth that is dressed in black. I am Sensei Wu and my brother over here is Garmadon. P.I.X.A.L. is a new addition and is a bit more preferable to purple. Nya is the one in a more dressy red but do not mistake her for weak. Lloyd is the one in green and is the Ultimate Spinjitzu master." Our Sensei in a big straw hat introduced. I _still_ don't trust them. She then muttered something about hating "Chima" or something. Zane's expression seemed to harden. As well did P.I.X.A.L.'s. "I guess we better get off and not ruin anymore futures. Especially yours. You guys got a lot ahead of you. It was okay to run into these guys over here," Demetra ruffled Herobrine's hair, " Because they are in a sandbox game meaning they have no point A to B. It is a forever lasting game where you don't have a final place also meaning there is no certain timeline unlike you guys. You guys have a certain way everything has to go. I could end up destroying everything in the future." Demetra said. I stopped everything I was thinking and realized something. _SHE. KNOWS. OUR. FUTURES?!_ _Now_ I want answers.

Steve 2's

That guy in red, or Kai, is really bothering me. I mean come on! I can tell by the look on his face he wants to know everything about us. _Everything_. He should have a little leap of faith every now and then if he is so distrustful. "KAI. CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING WE'RE STUPID THINGS AND SHOULD GO BACK TO WHERE WE CAME FROM!? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HOW YOU KEEP GIVING ME EVIL LOOKS LIKE THAT." Demetra finally lost her temper.

* * *

 **Oh, and thanks to the guest who reviewed! I appreciate it as I me and my friends love reading this series I have made! It's nice to know someone else does too!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! :D**


	4. Battles and Tragedy

**Over 5,000 words, lucky treat!**

* * *

I haven't seen her this mad in a long time. Perhaps their personalities clash? I don't know. " Well _sorry_ , Ms. I-know-your-futures-and-is-from-another-dimension…" Kai yelled as he started to argue with Demetra. I soon started to notice that the ground around Demetra slowly were heating up. I knew that meant Demetra was starting to get really mad. Usually she would notice this happening and try to calm down. This time however, she was too caught up in her arguing to care. The two continued arguing incoherently and the second 'Stage of Rage' out of four started. First it was heating up the area around her, then burning hair, then lava forms around her, and if she were _really_ mad, 'glitching' every object around her, except the thing/person she's mad at. It happened one time and someone almost got severely injured. These powers formed probably when her powers started to become more emotion-controlled and developed. The ends of her light grey hair started to burn red-hot and smoked. I decided then and there to intervene.

I walked up to Demetra and whisper-yelled. "Calm down! You're going to burn the place down soon if you keep this up!" She stopped and realized what she was doing. Demetra sneered one last time at Kai and then backed down. She started to count under her breath. Everything was going fine _until_ , " Why was it getting warmer? Why was your hair smoking?..." And other questions were said so fast that I couldn't figure out what Jay was saying. Demetra probably had enough. " Agh! If you want to question us, please just write it down and we can do it later. Right now, I just want to get away from this place so we don't have to deal with the army of robots and their general!" Pixel then said " Yes, I did bring the nindroids here with me. We need to get out of here, and fast." The rest agreed but seemed a bit surprised. I started to think of a plan, but Demetra beat me to it. " Put the vehicles you got here with by hacking into auto-pilot and hide inside the water-wheel. Let the water-wheel detach and then split up. Lloyd will go with his dad and the rest go think of another plan." They looked at Demetra surprised. "JUST DO IT!" She yelled in frustration. They shrugged and started the plan.

Demetra's Pov

Wow, never thought I'd sound like Shia LaBouf. I have no time to care! I have to get us out safely… _WITHOUT_ getting caught. I'd rather not use my wishing thing that came from a mysterious voice from my dream. A.K.A. Deus Ex Machina… How about… Potions of invisibility! That should work! If not… Well, OP sword with sharpness 10,000 does the trick! I decided to use telepathy to talk to each other with our thoughts. " _Hey guys! I can give you some invisibility potions so that maybe we can't be found!"_ I exclaimed. " _Are you sure? They're invisible to the eyes but may not invisible to other things."_ One of the Steves told me. Once we get a chance to rest, I'm going to make a way to separate the two. " _Well, want to try to fly when they have something like explosive arrows with the explosion a Charged Creeper? Known as missiles."_ I slightly snootily replied. " _I guess we'll give it a shot."_ Herobrine said. I made some and they drank it.

Zane looked back at us but was confused finding only one of us were behind them. I mouthed "Invisibility" to him and then he nodded. Getting the point he didn't look back again. I drank one and then we decided to run off. " _Hey guys it works!"_ I rejoiced. " _There's no time to waste! I hear the water wheel coming off!"_ I heard a Steve say. " _Then let's go!"_ I yelled in my mind. We started running towards the front door. We slowly opened the doors and looked out at the fight. " _They fight with such swift and flexible movements…"_ I heard one of the Steves say once more. I paid little attention and grabbed my friends and dragged them through the chaos. Soon we reached the forest area. I found the clearing and saw the Ninja. I asked everyone to put on their armor and they did so. The Ninja were surprised at first, but then I told them about the invisibility. They just stayed silent about the subject. We had the dialogue about splitting up and we acted upon it. I was with Lloyd and the rest were with the Ninja. They probably chose me to go with them because I knew what would happen and they think that I could stop it. I knew very well that it was supposed to happen. Lloyd would get captured with the albino snake/serpentine known as Pythor. And fly away off into the horizon. Inside a mechanical dragon, because… logic. I continued along with the two, flying behind them. I started to wonder if it was a good idea to give extra invisibility potions to the guys.

Steve 1's Pov

I had no idea how we were moving _without_ any animals, just that we were moving. In a "Circus Bus/Train" I was walking around the "Train/bus" when I overheard Nya talking about plans on how to shut down something that apparently powered all of "New Ninjago City." Those lights were powered by this thing? Suddenly they sounded as if they needed to hide. I had two Potions of Invisibility. One lasted eight tenths of day, while the other lasted much less time. I drank the potion that had only three tenths of the day and stayed as silent as possible. I saw the feet of those things that Demetra turned into diamond blocks. They did not see me and we continued on. Soon we reached a mushroom shaped tower. I followed the ninja and Pixel and told them I had invisibility on. They just knew that I was there and I would soon become visible later. They made up a plan how to get in because there were so many… uhhh… _Things_ were guarding the place. Soon they ran off towards the tower and got inside.

Jay's Pov

We just got in the tower and we were looking for the off switch to this thing. We pressed so many different buttons and found they didn't do anything except this one button I pushed that played my favorite song. Kai ran over and turned it off. "Were _trying_ to be _quiet!_ " Kai whisper-yelled to me. "Hmph." I scoffed. soon, we started to argue when soon alarms went off. We tried to seal the door since the Nindroids were now trying to get in, but Zane insisted on going out there to get P.I.X.A.L. away from the Nindroids. Yet, one small droid made it inside. Crud.

Zane's Pov

I had to go out and save P.I.X.A.L. For some reason, it was as if I could not let her go. I was a Nindroid. It was a name the team came up with. The name was a mix of Ninja and android together. It made sense though. P.I.X.A.L. however was different and she was the sixteenth in her line. The rest were not useable due to faulty thermo-coils and the AIE-ES chip was also faulty but I have heard that it has stayed in her production. She was mechanical as well… But I am not as up-to-date as she is. I was now outside and I saw many of those… _Impersonators_. I loathed them. I punched and kicked them down until one that wore armor came up and hit me. He punched me four times before I counter attacked. He grunted in pain and then knocked me back a few yards with a powerful blow. He then somehow turned invisible. "Look out!" I heard P.I.X.A.L. yell. I then was hit multiple times without being able to tell where the hits were from. He laughed evilly at me.

Cole's Pov

Geez, this little bugger doesn't know when to quit! He tried his best to do a replication of spinjitzu. Spinjitzu is basically a little tornado that forms around us when we spin. It matches our element. Then he started shooting lazers out of the eyepiece that he had. It nearly hit Kai and he jumped out of the way onto the ground to avoid it. "He just doesn't know when to quit!" Jay yelled. "QUIT?" The smaller nindroid yelled in angry response. He fired another blast at Jay towards the power source channeler. The strange glass cracked when the laser fired at it and it must've clicked in Kai's head what to do. "Guys! It's just like what we learned back in the monastery before we met Demetra! Art of the Silent Fist!" Kai cried out. Soon we were making the little droid mad and we dodged it's laser attacks so that it would hit the window. Then one comment made the little Nindroid so mad, he charged at is and jumped to kick Kai. He just barely dodged it and the little machine crashed right through the glass and soon had electricity overflowing around him. "Uh-oh." Was the last thing he declared before a blinding light enveloped my vision.

Zane's Pov

The blinding light flashed over P.I.X.A.L. and I. As it passed over her, she collapsed. I tried to help her. Then the team walked out and gasped. P.I.X.A.L. weakly told me about how she knew that she would lose power and that she was never made to do anything useful in this type of situation. Her last words were "Are we compatible?" I answered yes softly to her and she shut down. I hung my head low.

Demetra's Pov

We were stopping for water at a small calm river with flat land until the mountains that surrounded the area a few miles away. We had a vehicle with a small amount of firepower and it looked like it was for going on rough unpaved roads. It had a flag and a bunch of green and grey all over it. I knew what was going to happen and I started to hover slightly above the ground. I had infinite amounts of water. I could drink it whenever I wanted. Still, I knew very well that no matter what power was given to me, I am only human. I still had regrets and I still had fears, many fears. I did not want to die, be left alone in darkness for eternity, fall into depression, hurt friends, the list continues on. Soon I heard a noise. I knew it was here. It was going to be a huge mechanical dragon powered by the generator, but the field of electricity hasn't come out this far yet. It would eventually, but it still had the chance of getting to us. I got near the car and waited for Lloyd to jump in. His dad, Sensei Garmadon, was already relaxing in his place. He looked at me for just a split second before he called out to Lloyd to get in the vehicle and start moving.

The dragon appeared and was chasing us down. Now we were speeding away on the dirt road trying to get away. Then, Garmadon pressed a button in an attempt to try and get the vehicle moving faster, but instead it shot the dragon with two balls of energy about the size of volleyballs. It hit the dragon and the mechanical being roared in anger and pain. "I hate weapons." I heard Garmadon mutter. I knew that he hated weapons because of how much damage he did years ago. I looked ahead. I saw the electrical field. "Get ready for a power outage guys!" I yelled to Lloyd and Garmadon. The field finally hit us and the vehicle lost all power. The dragon lost it's power as well and fell as sparks of electricity flowed throughout the wires and metals. It created a large hole in a straight line. "We did it!" Lloyd cheered as we came out of the off-road car-ish thing. Not sure what to call it… I decided to put it away in the back of my mind for later. It wasn't important. "It is not over yet. The Ninja may have gotten rid of the power, but they still have to get the Overlord Virus out of the system. We need to keep moving." Garmadon insisted. I just floated alongside them. I knew what was going to happen soon and I hoped that the Steves and Herobrine were okay. I really did not want them getting hurt.

Steve 1's Pov

What. Is. This. WHY ARE THERE PILES OF PERFECTLY AMAZING MATERIALS JUST SCATTERED ABOUT LIKE TRASH! I grabbed anything I could an absorbed it into my inventory. I have never seen so much stuff. Copper? Silver? Plastic? What _are_ these things? I'll have to ask Demetra. I walked by a large pile next to a small house-ish thing that the Ninja told me was a "Trailer." Like some sort of movable mini-house. Weird. I heard a two yells of distress and found two of the four piles fell onto each other and Kai and Jay were under there. The two eventually found their way out of the pile and decided to head onwards to the father of Jay, Ed Walker. I did not doubt the man's abilities. After all, many of my people work until they die in accidents or other reasons. Herobrine soon came up to me and asked if I knew what all of this was. I told him I didn't but instead of seeing him disappointed I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. Herobrine smiled and played with my hair. It was irritating, but I dealt with it because he was still a child and children need something _other_ than just battles and fear. They needed love and kindness. I was not always given that so sometimes I would scream out to the sky in frustration, confusion, and loneliness. I hated those feelings and I wanted to give Herobrine a new start from which he started, and I was going to be there for him when Demetra can't be.

I walked around a bit more when I heard rattling from the "Trailer." By the way I heard insults, it must have been _really_ crazy in there. I think that my counterpart went in there. Hehe, I hope he doesn't get injured in there. I already have seen the Ninja fight and it was really good and even _I_ am not that good. Though, all of a sudden, a big crane with a magnet on it, Demera told us about this, and it was moving because of those _things_! It was only one and I felt Herobrine fly off. He attacked the thing and soon more came. "Guys! I think we're going to have a BIG PROBLEM IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE _RIGHT NOW_!" I yelled. Soon we were fighting against the things when suddenly someone cloaked in white shot an arrow towards the magnetic crane and it nearly fell on top of all of us. Luckily, Herobrine and I were close to the rim of the piece of metal and dodged it easily. No one got squashed and we all had a stare down with the cloaked being. Soon he left on a flying thing and we were stuck behind. "Who the heck was that?" Jay yelled angrily. "I don't know, but whoever the guy is, he's dangerous." Kai noted. "Or gal." Kai's sister Nya protested. Quickly, Zane asked Pixel to look for clues. Soon she found something. "What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a clue windbag." Cole snappily replied. "I _know_ it's a clue! What does it mean?" Jay whined. Pixel explained that it was a "Serpentine" scale and I asked what the "Serpentine" were. Apparently the "Serpentine" were snake people that used to rule Ninjago. They tried to rule it again but the Ninja stopped them. Jeez, that's a lot of fighting. I just fought to survive. They fought to keep the world safe. I heard the two in blue and black fighting. I heard Herobrine snicker. even _he_ knew why the two were fighting, and I downright laughed in my mind. I knew this is what a lot of guys do just get a girlfriend. Get a grip. Even _I_ know that by doing this you'll just look foolish. Now, after discussing the situation, we decided to "Call" Demetra, Lloyd and Garmadon using the "Falcon." I just went with it.

Demetra's Pov

We were about to climb a new mountain. By "We," I mean I was just going to float above the mountain. I gave water and food when they needed it, but I only did that. Eventually, the two made it to the top of the mountain and found a bird-like creature, except that it was huge and half the size of Lloyd. Even then it was still a child in the nest it settled in. "Don't touch it. If you do something bad will happen." I heard Garmadon warn. I knew what it was and I sighed. I would rather keep myself out of trouble than just walk into it. Yet I could not blame him, I would have done the same. The bird-like creature walked on the edge of the pile of sticks and fell. Lloyd caught him before he fell too far. "What have you done!" Garmadon yelled to his son. "He's coming!" He yelled once more. "Who?" Lloyd called back. "Daddy." His father quietly said. I knew what he meant. I remember the creature was like a purple giant pterodactyl and was very protective of it's kin. A screeching cry shot out through the air.

It was here and it was coming for Lloyd. Garmadon told Lloyd to get to shelter, but however the creature suddenly swooped at Lloyd and barely missed hitting him. Then, it turned around and flew towards Garmadon. Garmadon wasn't as lucky. He let go in his attempt to avoid the being. Garmadon did get himself back on the mountain. Lloyd was about to use his powers to make the creature go away, but instead is father told him _not_ to use it. Lloyd obeyed until the purple pterodactyl came back and snached Lloyd's father off the mountain then Lloyd decided to just use his powers and hit the flying beast. In turn, the creature let go of his father but into the foggy mist below. I did not fly down to catch him. What was next is something that I should not change. I saw Lloyd look desperately at me for a moment but then he looked away in a split second. He knew that I was not going to help and decided to take the matters into his own hands.

I saw Lloyd was lifting his LEGO hands up as if to lift something up. I knew that he _was_ lifting the ground up to catch his father. The earth in the shape of a LEGO hand caught his father and lifted him gently up to the same level as Lloyd. I hoped he was not injured. He fell further than he did in the episode when I watched it. I decided to get a healing potion out and waited. I would rather _not_ have anything change. already I've altered so much. When garmadon finally got back on the mountain and thanked his son, Lloyd exploded at me. "Why didn't _you_ save him! You could've saved him _long before he got taken_! You could've _done something_!" He yelled loudly. However, I saw the hurt in his eyes, unlike in the show. As if now it is like real life and you could see what people felt like in their eyes. "I couldn't. Time is a thing you must be careful with. That, was more of a hmm… Unchangeable event. Certain things are important in the future. I can't change _everything_." I replied. Ah, the sweet blue box and the madman can teach _anyone_ about that. Enough referencing. " _I wish she would tell me more_." I heard Lloyd think. I hated when that would happen spontaneously. Sometimes, not all of them were nice. I sighed. This was _frustrating_. Trying to not cause collapses in time is _hard_. However, Lloyd used his new power and made stairs down the side of the mountain.

We would get a call from the rest of the Ninja in a short minute. I knew who the guy in the cloak was. Yet, I was unable to tell anyone or things could get complicated. Lo and Behold, the falcon comes down with the message. We had the dialogue of the scale until my friends started to make an appearance. "Like this?" I heard Kai give a word of approval. "Well, we needed to ask if the mind thing still works from this far. If it does, can we ask you a few questions. Just about what we found here at the jun- juin- ju- place we're at." One of the Steves stuttered. "Well, it's a bunch of things that either doesn't work anymore, old, or even just because it's not what a person needs anymore. Here in Ninjago, there are different rules, different ores and items. In this world, there is a big variety, while the world we're from doesn't have as much. Just, be careful of what you pick up. Not all of the materials are good. Also, let's test the mind trick." I suggested. The three nodded and I thought " _Test_." I heard three more in reply and we nodded at each other. We could communicate whenever we needed to now. The call ended and in our minds we were chatting away. The two probably noticed and didn't talk for a while. I shrugged it off. I hoped that the one listening in wasn't going to question me later on the fact that we were able to talk telepathically. It would really be a problem later if that did happen. Then we talked about getting lost in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. A forest that whoever has gone in, never came out. That would apparently be the best hiding place. Apparently only Hiroshi was able to get out.

Steve 2's Pov

This place has _got_ to be the most rich place in the world. Though, it looks abandoned and items are scattered everywhere. I looked around and noticed a string hovering above the ground. I stopped before I could walk into it. Herobrine and Steve 1 stopped as well, but the Ninja carelessly walked into it and didn't realize that the string was there until it was too late. Larger items were pushed in front of us and the Ninja gasped as they stepped back. Sometimes these people were stupidly letting their guard down all the time. I've learned to always be on guard, it is just one of my survival skills I still use. I heard steps come up the new heap of items. At the top was a man holding a white wooden stick with a rounded end. More people came out from behind, looking a lot like what people would look like if they were trying to ambush someone… As a secret group. The only one who looked civilized was a man sitting in a chair, on… Cir-Ser-Ccc, thing with no edges. I had minor head pain looking at them but after first looking at the things without edges, looking at them again only caused a dull ache. It was annoying, but I could easily handle it. As I started to pay closer attention to the man in the chair the sounds of the rest talking was toned out. He looked like he was worried about something. Considering the situation, it made sense why he would be worried.

The man wore round glasses and had black combed-over hair. His clothing was a dull grey, as well as chair with the thing with no edges making it easy to move around. I wondered why he would have such a thing. My people never needed anything like that. We were very good at healing ourselves. Just a bit of food would heal any wound, as long as it didn't kill us first. I jumped suddenly, startled by Steve 1 calling my name loudly. "What?" I asked with a little bit of edge to my voice. "You seemed to have zoned out there, staring at ." I looked at my side to my look-alike. I sighed, "Sorry, just thinking." I said apologetically. His name was ? Interesting… I'll keep that in mind. Soon I saw that The Ninja were already leaving the area full of hunter-dressed people behind. While we were walking away, I heard someone call "You have to answer to the Postman!" I shook my head. Some people.

Demetra's Pov

I know what's going to happen _very_ soon. I would rather that Lloyd wasn't captured but it causes a huge event later. I can't risk it _not_ happening. We were still walking through the brush when Garmadon started telling us about the beauty inside the labyrinth. "A beautiful oasis that no one has ever seen before!" Garmadon informed us. Then as we pushed pass some leaves, the oasis was shown and I looked at it's small beauty. No offense, but my world had better oases than this. Then the sound of faint humming filled my ears. The Nindroids were coming, and I had to run. Lloyd's father knew this too. A tree fell about two hundred feet away. then the floating vehicle with oversized round saw blades came into view. No "Evil Wu" was in sight. It hit me, I changed the future. Sensei Wu never turned into the more mechanical version because I saved him, and now the next event could change. I swallowed and heard Garmadon order "Run Lloyd and Demetra! Don't look back!" I just started to fly while Lloyd made himself a green motorcycle. We headed off in a random direction, speeding by any branches or obstacles. It was all nice and dandy until the Nindroids started to fly towards us. However, none of the nindroids paid any attention to me. I guessed it was because I was not the person they wanted. Though, surely they wanted to slow me down at least right? Apparently not.

I heard metal being crushed against other metal. It was _painful_ to hear to say the least. It stopped for a moment before I heard a thud and more metal screeching against wood. It was louder than what I remembered. Then we zoomed out of the trees, with a cliff very close in front. Lloyd braked while I decided to show off for fun and flew off the cliff, doing a loop-de-loop like a rollercoaster and landed with a soft thud. "Ta-da!" I said smugly. Lloyd just sighed. He literally jumped off the motorcycle and the vehicle disappeared in a green flash. I already saw the metal snake sneak behind him. I knew what was going to happen. The snake curled around Lloyd and he yelped in surprise. He struggled and I came up to him. I whispered "I can't change what is to happen Lloyd. I already changed one thing, I cannot change another. I'm so sorry." Lloyd stared at me with anger. He trembled slightly, as if he thought I was on the other side. I looked away in cowardice and hope that I wouldn't get pummeled by Garmadon later. Knowing Garmadon would be out of the brush in just a second, I walked back away and looked at the sea solemnly. Garmadon came out and saw Lloyd in the metal snake's hold. He looked at me pleadingly but I didn't move. He knew as well as I that he couldn't remove it.

Then a nindroid grabbed Garmadon and put him into one of those floating vehicles with saws. Lloyd yelled "Dad!" and then the MechDragon flew up to the cliffside. Made completely of metal, it made loud noises of hydraulics moving to push the wings up and down. Then the cloaked figure revealed himself to Lloyd as Pythor, the leader of the Anacondrai tribe of the Serpentine. I knew his abilities to turn invisible at will. Lloyd was shocked about this while I was not. It was easy to see that it was Pythor in earlier episodes. No one else in Ninjago had that type of eyes. After a short few seconds the Overlord began to speak through the metal dragon's speakers. We then had the monologue of the Overlord and Lloyd giving himself away to save his father. When they were about to push Garmadon off the vehicle instead of the dragon, I flew as fast as I could to reach him a few feet below so I could catch him. Being soaked was probably not an important thing. I caught him and flew us back to the cliffside while the MechDragon flew away with the saw vehicle. "You could've done something! Anything! If you can do so much, then why couldn't you save him!" Garmadon yelled at me. He was _fuming_. "I couldn't. There are crucial points I can't change and I've already changed one and it's causing problems! At least we've gotten to the point where they're using _eels_ to power things like the MechDragon! I know what is supposed to happen! I am going to have to make people go through a terrible _heartbreak just because if I DON'T THEN IMPORTANT EVENTS IN THE FUTURE_ _ **WILL NOT HAPPEN**_! _I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN EITHER BUT IT_ _ **MUST**_!" I yelled losing my temper.

Then I just looked away and thought about how emotional it is when you are actually part of the situation. I was worse off than anyone else though. I know the past, future, and present, and what is supposed to happen. I noticed my hair was starting to singe and I tried to calm down. I thought about the good things. I got to meet amazing friends, I am way too overpowered, I can now make cool stuff out of thin air, I ca-" _Demetra! Are you okay? I was going to check up on you and you sounded mad and worried."_ A Steve said into my mind. " _I'm okay but I am just a little worried about what's going to happen and what I know I can't stop the heartbreak. I will never be able to tell them. This isn't even the show where knowing the future would be catastrophic! Do you have any advice?"_ I asked. " _I, don't specifically know what to say to that, considering I'm Steve 1 and I've lived alone all of my life. I never had to face any sort of heartbreak, as animals live as long as I do. Unless they get into a fatal accident._ " He said a little down. " _At least now I finally get to see that I'm not alone. There were times I wanted to see if there was someone like me, anyone! I needed someone, and you were that someone that made my life so much brighter. Not blinding, just enough for me to see those things I missed in the dark._ " I smiled at that. Knowing that I made his life better, made me feel like that I could smile the rest of the day. "Why are you smiling?" Garmadon asked with a tone of I'm-not-sure-if-you-are-insane. "Sorry, just talking with a friend." I replied simply. He stared at me incredulously, as if he were contemplating if I were evil or something. I sighed, this was going to be a long walk.

* * *

 **Sorry for being late, testing and things like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**


	5. Serpentine?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve 2's Pov

So, the "Serpentine" are snake people who once ruled this land of Ninjago? Makes sense for the snakes to fight. If the land was taken over by unknown entities, I would probably fight too. The people of Ninjago probably should have tried to become allies. I know I am being a little bit of a hypocrite, but at least I became friends with Demetra, Herobrine, and Steve 1. They put in a lot of effort just to escape, then make friends with the person who wanted to execute them. That memory was one I regretted. Now that I knew the trio personally, I would never even think of doing something like that. Even if my life was on the line. I was struck out of my thoughts when the Ninja started to go down into the ground through a hole with a metal ladder… I followed them down and Steve 1 and Herobrine did the same. Well, that is if you count flying as the same thing as going down a dark and ominous looking hole.

As we reached the bottom of the hole, I found that the place too dark to see in and it was dark enough for mobs to spawn. I knew that Demetra got rid of the mobs back in our dimension, but my survival instinct kicked in due to the spooky atmosphere and darkness. Automatically I pulled out a torch, armour and the sword that Demetra made for me. I looked around for any sorts of threats around me while Steve 1 and Herobrine did the same as I did. Something about this place was wrong. Very, very wrong. "You okay? You seem a little, ah, _defensive_." Jay asked with concern. "Wrong, something is wrong. It almost feels like there is some sort of manifestation of fear. It just is not right." Steve 1 said. I nodded at that. It really did feel like that, and I wanted to stay far away from here in the process. "Let's just get moving. I don't want to stay here if that feeling is going to stay." I said with a tone of importance. I really did not want to stay here. While we started to walk away, I could have sworn I saw purple hair swiftly move away around a corner. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I swear it must have been the cause of the fear. Once it left, the fear was instantly gone, but my worry was not.

I sighed and kept walking with my torch in hand, so did the rest of the look-alikes. The Ninja looked a bit spooked, as if something were wrong with us. I shrugged off their looks and kept walking down the tunnel. We walked for a bit of time until we reached a slightly ajar no-edged door. It was made out of rock and had strange symbols around it. I knew something was coming so I spun around quickly and found it was a humanoid _blue snake_ pushing a _cart_! Immediately I got my sword out and made no move to hit it, but instead choosing to defend myself if needed. The others did the same except Kai was the one who went on offense, who went and dug through the cart forcefully. He said he was looking for something that the Serpentine took. Then I understood that was a Serpentine, and by goodness it was weird. "I took nothing from you. Can't a snake get some rights?" He yelled irritably. Then a smaller snake, however this time with legs, came out and asked "Daddy, why are the bad people here? What are they?" He said pointing at us. I put down my sword, as it was a child. I watched as Herobrine took off his armor and walked up to the little snake and said "Hi, I'm Herobrine, what is your name?"

The snake hesitated then said "Skales, Skales Jr. That's my dad." Herobrine said sorry for getting defensive, "I kind of have a reflex of 'If I don't know what it is, put on whatever armor I have and see if it wants to kill me' then if whatever it is doesn't want to kill me, I just back off. Where we're from, things like to _kill_ us, not just capture us or make us fall behind." He said a blankly. "Oh, sorry about that. So what are you?" The little snake asked. "Everyone calls me a 'Block Changer.' Just until a few months ago I was basically a demon in other's eyes. Then Demetra came along and then my kind's name was cleared. Now I've learned a lot about her and where she's from. Even those two have learned a lot. Lately we just learned about ci-si-caaa-" He trailed off trying to say it. "Circles?" Skales Jr. said trying to help. "Yeah! It's so hard to say but oh well. Anyways, they really gave me a bad headache when I saw them for the first time. It's better now, but it still hurts to see them. I never saw anything with curves before so it was really weird being here." Herobrine said just a bit nervous. Then I decided to pay attention to-Skales?- as he led us inside. Looking inside, I gaped at the beauty. It was unlike anything I had seen before. Green and yellow light surrounded the area of the cave. It must've taken forever to make all this! I then took off my armor, they aren't attacking me now so why should I keep it on? My counterpart did the same and I kept gawking at everything around me. That was until I accidentally bumped into a red snake. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was looking around at everything…" I tried to explain. "No problem, it's not the worst thing that has ever happened to me." He said. "Me neither." and we laughed together.

Steve 1's Pov

Wow, it is so pretty here, but it seems number two got a bit too interested in the scenery to pay attention to what was going on. I was paying attention to Skales, who was talking about a legend… A legend of some sort of 'Golden Master.' Then motioned for Steve 2 to come over. There was enough room for the Ninja to sit, while Steve 2 and I just stood. I looked around for little Herobrine and was about to call for him to come over when I noticed he was playing with Skales Jr. I smiled at the two, Herobrine was giving away a diamond to Skales Jr. I then thought that it would be better off to let the two play instead of having their fun ruined. Putting my attention back to the story, I noticed a much more green, instead of blue snake was now-standing?- There and he had a tail, unlike many of the other snakes. "Let me tell you the tale of the Golden Master… There once was the Ultimate Spinjitzu master who created NInjago and out of the Earth, he made the Serpentine. Many years later, our ancestors ruled peacefully with surface dwellers. We then tried to warn them of the prophecy of the golden master. He who had the power of the first Spinjitzu master, would put the world into chaos and destruction. Controlling the world with no equal challenger. When our ancestors did warn them, we were shunned. So we locked ourselves away, in hopes to avoid the prophecy." The Green snake told. Wow, never really had any sort of prophecy back in our world. It was always just busy and fun all day long. Speaking of which, the sun _barely_ moved for so long! The moon too! It's taking forever for those things to move around here! At least Demetra made it so that mobs don't spawn, because if they did in this world, well then we are dead.

Herobrine's Pov

I was playing with my new friend, Skales Jr. when "Nindroids" came bursting through the entrance we came through, attacking with swords drawn. Hearing my new friend's father yell to protect the children, I grabbed Skales Jr. and flew him over to a high ground. Telling him to drink a few minute potion of invisibility, I warned him that he would be invisible, not un-hearable. He nodded and I left him for the moment, while I fought and brought down some "Nindroids" with my sword while putting on my armor quickly. In total, I was able to defeat twenty of the "Machines" before the Ninja did some sort of weird spinning thing and beat all the "Nindroids" in less than twenty seconds. Flying back up to get Skales Jr. I gave him a bucket of milk and he re-appeared out of the air. His father was a bit angry at me until he found using this potion made us un-seeable. Now hugging his son, Skales thanked me for keeping him safe. I said it was nothing, as I had done so many acts like these before. Sighing, I went to my friends, which were confused as to how the Ninja were able to do that… Fighting style? I watched as the defeated "Nindroids" fell down on top of one another. I felt bad about the destruction, so I walked around, fixing any damage I could find. Though I asked for permission to change something if it was damaged and it belonged to someone. Now with everything fixed, I left behind a block of diamond, which turned into a rich, clear, lapis blue with no flaws in it. I could even see through it! I then left it be, as I could make more later. We left the area and headed up to the surface.

Demetra's Pov

I knew what was happening to Lloyd right now, as he was getting prepared for when the Overlord was going to take his golden power. Knowing that we were going to Borg Industries again, I decided to sing a little, as I hadn't in a long time since my head was scrambling to make sure everything happened the way it should. Looking up I sang.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Sighing contentedly, I looked forward once more and noticed out of the corner of my eye, Garmadon was staring at me. He seemed a bit perplexed as how I sang a song like that. To my own knowledge, the only songs in Ninjago were done by the band 'The Fold.' Keeping my head forward, I looked out and saw the the city was close, and I knew that things were about to change.

* * *

 **Yeah, not much to say again!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share whatever. JUST HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	6. Insanity and Doubts

**Not much left after this!**

* * *

Herobrine's Pov

We had gotten back up to the city surface and were invited into the top floor of Borg Industries. When we were there, , or Cyrus explained a few things to me and the Steves about what the Ninja were going to do. "It's a lot like going into the End, isn't it?" I asked Steve 1. "Yeah, it kind of is when you're thinking about it like that, got to fight a big black dragon and kill it to escape the dimension…" He trailed off. My attention was brought back to the room when I heard saying something about not knowing if the chairs would disintegrate the Ninja into the air and just went all out and pressed a red button. I watched the "screen" and saw the Ninja do everything. I looked in awe at what the Ninja could do with so many "curves" and edges. It was amazing!

Then I turned around and realized that a battle happened and I was too mesmerized to see it happen right behind me! Then I saw Demetra, walking towards me, and I ran up to Demetra and hugged her. "Woah, you must've really missed me. Then again, I missed you too." Steve 1 and 2 came over as well, and we ended up in a big group hug.

Demetra's Pov

"Geez, what took you so long?" Steve 1 joked. "Time did. Anyways, I think we should have some physical way of telling you apart, because just the way you act… Isn't going to be enough. Before, it was, but now if we're going to go adventuring like this, we need a better way of telling you apart. Others need that too." I said back with a little bit of a concerned voice. The two duplicates nodded towards one another, and I waved my hand above Steve 1's right shoulder and added a dark blue number '1' in a basketball kind of number fashion. I did the same with Steve 2's just making it a '2.' The two actually seemed happy with this change, and smiled. I did too, while we mentally talked about our time apart. The Ninja finally came over and gawked at our expressions. "Talking in our mind. Helps us talk without eavesdropping when you can't hear anything." I said monotonously, as I was busy chatting away in my mind. " _So what's going to happen next_?" Herobrine had asked in my mind. " _Well, the Ninja are going to go off to the comet Arcturus, and we will not follow, though the four will try to acquire the gold of the four golden weapons, which had melted and blasted off into space earlier last season of Ninjago. No one can handle the power of all the weapons at once, so we'll stay on the ground. As for after that, I need you to promise me that you guys won't do a THING to change this. Or even say a peep about it as it can change the future drastically!_ " I had replied. The three minecraftians promised not to tell or change anything and I continued my story. " _Zane, the one in white, WILL explode by touching the gold of the golden weapons, and he will survive in the digiverse, the place that you just saw the ninja fight and defeat the Overlord in. the others will not know this, and will be heartbroken by this discovery. It will change their habits for a period of time, and they will probably get mad at us for doing nothing. To them, Zane MUST be dead, and we are not allowed to change that._ " I had finally explained, and the three were very discomforted by the fact that they now knew a death, well not completely, was coming up soon, and they could do nothing to stop it. Sighing, we got back to reality and we looked to see what was going on.

Herobrine's Pov

I guess there really is quite a burden knowing the future, as one would never be able to change it. "So, now I guess we just got to clean up the city since the Overlord is destroyed." Kai surmised. "Yeah, we can pitch in, maybe even get some power running in the city with Redstone. I may be terrible at it, but I know some basics." Demetra said. "Er, what is Redstone?" asked. "Uh, almost like electricity, though it only conducts through Redstone and is powered by Redstone. If you see it, you'll know immediately why it's called Redstone. It also doesn't hurt anyone and is un-hackable. Unless you actually build it to hurt people." Demetra explained, struggling to relate it to something the LEGOs had. hummed in thought while Zane and Pixel seemed to become distant. "How would something be un-hackable if it is a machine?" Zane finally asked. "Well, a good example is that you can't get answers out of someone if their brain-dead. The machines don't really have a brain, the only way to disrupt it is to break the connection or get rid of the source. Even then all that does is just turning off lights and other components." Demetra replied thoughtfully. Though I hadn't learned what "brain-dead" meant. I looked towards Demetra to give her a signal, but she gave me a silent "no" and I looked back towards .

Demetra's Pov

Steve 2 and I were cleaning up the city and placing around Redstone, giving light and power of a sort to those who had lost it. We talked a while then I flew him over the aquarium Dareth and a group of kids were going to. " _Dareth is the most incompetent fighter I've ever seen. I have a hard time believing that he is a friend of the Ninja._ " Steve 2 said mentally as we flew over. I chuckled in response. " _He wasn't at first. Just a lousy trainer with fake trophies. It is a good idea that I didn't send Herobrine with the kids. I fear that Pythor would have recognized him as one of the affiliates with the Ninja, and would have been in trouble thanks to his ability to turn invisible at will._ " Steve 2 gave a mental sound of agreement at that. " _Will the kids be okay?"_ He asked, worried for the children. " _Yes, a little shaken up, but unharmed._ " I responded carefully.

He nodded at that, content somewhat at my vague answer. We landed, and placed around more Redstone, giving light to a group in an alley. They said their thanks and we flew off to Borg Tower. I had actually taken the ability of intangibility away, as I felt it was useless, as I could create and destroy walls with a single thought and the four of us stuck together as much as we could. I did keep the thin air breathing, though it was pointless to take it away from my fellow friends, as they already had this ability long before I gave it to them. Flying to the window, I dissipated the window for a split second to let us through then it appeared back in it's place. We landed softly, and walked over to Herobrine and Steve 1. We were all happy and dandy, until we heard a voice come on the radio. It was Lloyd! Even though I knew he was going to radio, it felt amazing to hear his voice after possibly losing him because of being here. I then stopped in my tracks. I realized that Borg wasn't captured. He was supposed to be captured long ago.

"Demetra? What's wrong?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. "He's supposed to be captured. Not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be captured. Not supposed to be here…" I repeated over and over, no longer being able to tolerate changing events. The Ninja raced over to me, along with Garmadon, Borg, and P.I.X.A.L. I didn't care. "Needs to be gone. I have to. I'm sorry. Needs to be gone. I have to. I'm sorry." I started to repeat my new mantra, grabbing onto Borg's wrist. Within a moment, he was gone, put into the hands of Pythor and the Overlord. Finally, breathing normally, with everyone looking at me shocked. "What did you do?" Kai yelled at me then grabbing me by the shoulders. "Time! Fixing time. Easily broken. Like a watch. A fob watch. You know don't you? Erased the Mega weapon from existence. A paradox." I giggled. "Demetra! You need to stop!" I looked over to Steve 1 who looked extremely worried. I felt like I was passing out, but not quite unconscious yet. "Why? I stop myself from making problems! Keep myself from destroying time and life! I _am_ a different aspect of the part of me you know, just tucked away! Just a warning, before I go. Fear comes alive, but in many years. Keep watching for the lavender! She exists above us all! One must rise to fall and one must fall to rise." I finished seriously. Suddenly getting a head rush feeling, I groaned.

"I really need to stop changing things. That last bit felt weird, and I _don't_ want that happening again." I choked out. Everyone except my friends backed away slowly from me. "Why do you keep letting things happen?" Cole asked much more calmly. "Like I said in my little insanity streak there, I was fixing time. Too many things do or don't happen, and things fall apart. If Lloyd wasn't captured, certain events would not have happened, and the Overlord possibly could win." I said. "You said would not _have_ happened. Do you know what's supposed to happen next?" Garmadon inquired. "Erm, yes. I need to make sure however, things happen properly, or your efforts may be in vain. Haven't we already talked about this?" I carefully replied. "Yeah we have, but we didn't really believe you…Though I guess I can deal with things happening, for the sake of the future." Jay finally spoke up. He stepped back, and stood with a straight posture, a sign of acceptance. Silently, the rest did the same, walking backwards. I stared sadly, along with my friends staring at the backs of the people who just accepted the future. I turned away, looking off into space, unable to look at how innocent they were, not knowing of the future.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. JUST HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	7. The end?

**Hi, sorry for being late!**

* * *

Herobrine's Pov

We had gotten back up to the city surface and were invited into the top floor of Borg Industries. When we were there, , or Cyrus explained a few things to me and the Steves about what the Ninja were going to do. "It's a lot like going into the End, isn't it?" I asked Steve 1. "Yeah, it kind of is when you're thinking about it like that, got to fight a big black dragon and kill it to escape the dimension…" He trailed off. My attention was brought back to the room when I heard saying something about not knowing if the chairs would disintegrate the Ninja into the air and just went all out and pressed a red button. I watched the "screen" and saw the Ninja do everything. I looked in awe at what the Ninja could do with so many "curves" and edges. It was amazing! that a battle happened and I was too mesmerised to see it happen right behind me! Then I saw Demetra, walking towards me, and I ran up to Demetra and hugged her. "Woah, you must've really missed me. Then again, I missed you too." Steve 1 and 2 came over as well, and we ended up in a big group hug.

Demetra's Pov

"Geez, what took you so long?" Steve 1 joked. "Time did. Anyways, I think we should have some physical way of telling you apart, because just the way you act… Isn't going to be enough. Before, it was, but now if we're going to go adventuring like this, we need a better way of telling you apart. Others need that too." I said back with a little bit of a concerned voice. The two duplicates nodded towards one another, and I waved my hand above Steve 1's right shoulder and added a dark blue number '1' in a basketball kind of number fashion. I did the same with Steve 2's just making it a '2.' The two actually seemed happy with this change, and smiled. I did too, while we mentally talked about our time apart. The Ninja finally came over and gawked at our expressions. "Talking in our mind. Helps us talk without eavesdropping when you can't hear anything." I said monotonously, as I was busy chatting away in my mind. " _So what's going to happen next_?" Herobrine had asked in my mind.

" _Well, the Ninja are going to go off to the comet Arcturus, and we will not follow, though the four will try to acquire the gold of the four golden weapons, which had melted and blasted off into space earlier last season of Ninjago. No one can handle the power of all the weapons at once, so we'll stay on the ground. As for after that, I need you to promise me that you guys won't do a THING to change this. Or even say a peep about it as it can change the future drastically!_ " I had replied. The three minecraftians promised not to tell or change anything and I continued my story. " _Zane, the one in white, WILL explode by touching the gold of the golden weapons, and he will survive in the digiverse, the place that you just saw the ninja fight and defeat the Overlord in. the others will not know this, and will be heartbroken by this discovery. It will change their habits for a period of time, and they will probably get mad at us for doing nothing. To them, Zane MUST be dead, and we are not allowed to change that._ " I had finally explained, and the three were very discomforted by the fact that they now knew a death, well not completely, was coming up soon, and they could do nothing to stop it. Sighing, we got back to reality and we looked to see what was going on.

Herobrine's Pov

I guess there really is quite a burden knowing the future, as one would never be able to change it. "So, now I guess we just got to clean up the city since the Overlord is destroyed." Kai surmised. "Yeah, we can pitch in, maybe even get some power running in the city with Redstone. I may be terrible at it, but I know some basics." Demetra said. "Er, what is Redstone?" asked. "Uh, almost like electricity, though it only conducts through Redstone and is powered by Redstone. If you see it, you'll know immediately why it's called Redstone. It also doesn't hurt anyone and is un-hackable. Unless you actually build it to hurt people." Demetra explained, struggling to relate it to something the LEGOs had. hummed in thought while Zane and Pixel seemed to become distant. "How would something be un-hackable if it is a machine?" Zane finally asked. "Well, a good example is that you can't get answers out of someone if their brain-dead. The machines don't really have a brain, the only way to disrupt it is to break the connection or get rid of the source. Even then all that does is just turning off lights and other components." Demetra replied thoughtfully. Though I hadn't learned what "brain-dead" meant. I looked towards Demetra to give her a signal, but she gave me a silent "no" and I looked back towards .

Demetra's Pov

Steve 2 and I were cleaning up the city and placing around Redstone, giving light and power of a sort to those who had lost it. We talked a while then I flew him over the aquarium Dareth and a group of kids were going to. " _Dareth is the most incompetent fighter I've ever seen. I have a hard time believing that he is a friend of the Ninja._ " Steve 2 said mentally as we flew over. I chuckled in response. " _He wasn't at first. Just a lousy trainer with fake trophies. It is a good idea that I didn't send Herobrine with the kids. I fear that Pythor would have recognized him as one of the affiliates with the Ninja, and would have been in trouble thanks to his ability to turn invisible at will._ " Steve 2 gave a mental sound of agreement at that. " _Will the kids be okay?"_ He asked, worried for the children. " _Yes, a little shaken up, but unharmed._ " I responded carefully. He nodded at that, content somewhat at my vague answer. We landed, and placed around more Redstone, giving light to a group in an alley. They said their thanks and we flew off to Borg Tower. I had actually taken the ability of intangibility away, as I felt it was useless, as I could create and destroy walls with a single thought and the four of us stuck together as much as we could. I did keep the thin air breathing, though it was pointless to take it away from my fellow friends, as they already had this ability long before I gave it to them. Flying to the window, I dissipated the window for a split second to let us through then it appeared back in it's place. We landed softly, and walked over to Herobrine and Steve 1. We were all happy and dandy, until we heard a voice come on the radio.

It was Lloyd! Even though I knew he was going to radio, it felt amazing to hear his voice after possibly losing him because of being here. I then stopped in my tracks. I realized that Borg wasn't captured. He was supposed to be captured long ago. "Demetra? What's wrong?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. "He's supposed to be captured. Not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be captured. Not supposed to be here…" I repeated over and over, no longer being able to tolerate changing events.

The Ninja raced over to me, along with Garmadon, Borg, and P.I.X.A.L. I didn't care. "Needs to be gone. I have to. I'm sorry. Needs to be gone. I have to. I'm sorry." I started to repeat my new mantra, grabbing onto Borg's wrist. Within a moment, he was gone, put into the hands of Pythor and the Overlord. Finally, breathing normally, with everyone looking at me shocked. "What did you do?" Kai yelled at me then grabbing me by the shoulders. "Time! Fixing time. Easily broken. Like a watch. A fob watch. You know don't you? Erased the Mega weapon from existence. A paradox." I giggled. "Demetra! You need to stop!" I looked over to Steve 1 who looked extremely worried. I felt like I was passing out, but not quite unconscious yet. "Why? I stop myself from making problems! Keep myself from destroying time and life! I _am_ a different aspect of the part of me you know, just tucked away! Just a warning, before I go. Fear comes alive, but in many years. Keep watching for the lavender! She exists above us all! One must rise to fall and one must fall to rise." I finished seriously. Suddenly getting a head rush feeling, I groaned. "I really need to stop changing things. That last bit felt weird, and I _don't_ want that happening again." I choked out. Everyone except my friends backed away slowly from me.

"Why do you keep letting things happen?" Cole asked much more calmly. "Like I said in my little insanity streak there, I was fixing time. Too many things do or don't happen, and things fall apart. If Lloyd wasn't captured, certain events would not have happened, and the Overlord possibly could win." I said. "You said would not _have_ happened. Do you know what's supposed to happen next?" Garmadon inquired. "Erm, yes. I need to make sure however, things happen properly, or your efforts may be in vain. Haven't we already talked about this?" I carefully replied. "Yeah we have, but we didn't really believe you…Though I guess I can deal with things happening, for the sake of the future." Jay finally spoke up. He stepped back, and stood with a straight posture, a sign of acceptance. Silently, the rest did the same, walking backwards. I stared sadly, along with my friends staring at the backs of the people who just accepted the future. I turned away, looking off into space, unable to look at how innocent they were, not knowing of the future.

Herobrine's Pov

"So… Operation Arcturus huh? Neat name. We don't have names like that where we're from. I think Demetra's home has names like that, though I can't really remember them." I said to Garmadon, who looked at me with a smile. "Yes, I suppose it is different." He said with a little nervous laugh. "Alright, so let's get down to business. This is some sort of operation that is in progress by the Overlord. We were only able to get these." Garmadon stated while gesturing to photos. Demetra merely stayed in the shadows, seeming impassive. I floated away towards her, using my flying ability more openly. "It's called operation Arcturus and I…" Garmadon kept talking though I had tuned out his voice. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. "Not really. I think that I can't handle events changing up so much. I need to be careful more in the future. I also am afraid of… _That_ happening again. I think I had her once in a dream back in my home world, when I was for some unknown reason messing with time of other shows and such. Wow, _so_ doesn't sound creepy at all!" she finished the last sarcastically. Demetra sighed. "It's terrible to know everything. Everyone thinks it's great, but it's not and it hurts." Demetra said softly.

I patted her on the back, trying to reassure her. "Thanks. I think I needed someone for a while." She replied a little more happily. I then heard that the Ninja were finished talking. "So, what do _you_ think Arcturus is?" Demetra asked. "Well, we know that the Nindroids are working on something in the desert, so we need to get there and stop them." Garmadon said. Demetra nodded, whispering in our heads " _You won't be going, I don't want you to have to be stranded and with no ability to fight… There. I haven't taught you guys about outer space yet, so you wouldn't understand_." I just nodded, obeying her. She didn't want us to go so it must be super dangerous!

Steve 1's Pov

So, I was watching this… "Screen" with Garmadon, when some "Nindroids" had flown to the top of the tower with a big chunk of gold. "Oh no." Garmadon simply stated. "We need to go to the temple, now!" He yelled out, throwing off what was on his head. Then he grabbed me and Demetra who kept up with the old man. Herobrine and my clone followed closely behind. We were transported to this 'Temple' waiting for the Ninja. Demetra said she was going out to go, quote, 'Get rid of stress by punching.' I was worried for her. I knew that sometimes people needed to get rid of their stress… Though not anything like this. I really wanted to go out after her but she told me that I'm too innocent for this. She knew what my life used to be like, though she told me the tale of what the "Nindroids" do. I was scared at what she described, even more terrified to hear that her own home had done much worse to each other. I silently sighed, there was so much I wanted to do, but I never could. " _I'm coming back. Today is the day. I don't want it to happen… Oh. I-I'm going to have to be responsible for not saving a life when I could have. I don't want more pain inflicted upon others that I could stop! I need you guys when I get back… I know I'm strong… But I can't handle this! I'm only around ten years old!"_ I heard Demetra call mentally.

I winced, I had never had too much guilt for killing animals, though I did realize when I became attached, it was very hard to lose them. Perhaps this is the same, but with people. Soon, the door was opened with the Ninja in sight, along with Demetra. I smiled widely towards her, mouth open and all. I was going to run up to her, but she gave me a mental no. The group made a big dramatic entrance, with me, Steve 2 and Herobrine hugging Demetra, just appreciating she was alright. "Thanks." She whispered. I noticed that she was clutching on to us as if her life depended on hanging on. Soon, she let go, seemingly three times happier than before. I smiled at this, seeing her happy was all I needed. We all let go of each other, and looked around to see the Ninja staring at us slightly. I became slightly embarrassed because of their insistent staring. "So, you said there would be some way to defeat the Overlord?" Kai said. "Well, not exactly…" Borg trailed off. He pushed something and a table of sorts seemed to come out of the ground. I had seen a lot of impossible things lately, so I gave up on being surprised.

"Scientists all over Ninjago have been searching for the holy grail of all inventions, THE DIET PILL!" Borg exclaimed happily. "Really?" Kai yelled angrily. "It doesn't quite work the way I intended however. Instead of shrinking one's waistline, it shrinks them!" Borg said much more happily then he started out with. "So, we're going to _shrink_ the Overlord?" Jay asked reluctantly. "Yes, with this." Borg said much more controlled. I stared at the item, how could you shrink someone with, with _that_! We never learned how to shrink things! I gaped at the small item in 's hand. Then I walked back from it, afraid slightly of it's contents. I looked towards Herobrine, who was floating slightly nervous and alert. Demetra merely looked dull, a bad sign. I questioned her mentally if she was alright. She just sighed sadly in return. In my attempts to help Demetra, I didn't notice the other five putting on armor, which instead of weighing down on them, it turned their outfits into a new style. There was much more shiny metal on their suits that appeared to not affect the Ninja at all. I didn't even question it, I had already had a tough time. I had tried to count the days in my time, but it was too hard as the sun moved too slow to tell. I think it had been a full week in sun time. I decided to call it a Ninjago week. Demetra finally spoke up, which had finally distracted me from my thoughts. "Well then, let's go shrink the overgrown shadow!" She cheered with faux confidence. I forcefully smiled, it was going to be a dark day. Then I felt the ground move and Mr. Borg shout out that a sort of shield had broken.

Demetra's Pov

I heard Borg shout out that the shield broke, and I let loose. I practically sped out the door, destroying everything in my path with anything I could create. I threw fire, ice, water and even bedrock at all the walking machines. I had actually started to find enjoyment at their destruction, sometimes mocking them by destroying other Nindroids with their own weapons. Herobrine seemed to be scared, keeping close to me, though fighting hard as well with potions. He seemed hesitant to hurt the machines, as he looked afraid he would get hit back at any moment. I saw that the Steves had a bit more trouble, but were fighting amazingly for what abilities they had. I saw the Ninja speed ahead, while I just kept fighting. Soon, we caught up too just as Sensei Wu and Garmadon batted the pill towards the Overlord. I scanned around the area to see if everything would go to plan. Seeing Pythor, I stared at him. I watched in slow motion, as he swallowed and nearly choked on the pill that was meant for the Overlord.

He shrank into a tiny version of himself, soon being pecked at by Zane's falcon. He screamed and… Slithered? Well he screamed and slithered away, trying to escape the mechanical bird. The Overlord laughed. "That was your master plan? That was the big finale? Well, it's my turn!" He yelled out, while grabbing the Ninja, except Zane, inside a golden web string. Fortunately, he was unable to get Herobrine and my friends as Ender Pearls were thrown to get away. The Overlord laughed, but made no more attempts to get my friends. Instead he chose to focus on Zane. "Brothers, support me for one last time." Zane asked quietly. The others obliged, turning themselves upside-down and pushing back against Zane's feet as he jumped across them like lilly-pads. He jumped as high as he could on the last person, gripping onto the gold made from the golden weapons that forced Zane to glow a bright fluctuating electric blue. Zane struggled to hold on while the Overlord laughed. "You realize that you will not live through this! Your survival chance is _zero_!" He seemed to yell out. "This, isn't about numbers!" A gasp. "It's about family!" Zane yelled out, forcing the golden web strands to turn into a light green, letting go of his friends and now hanging limp upon the asphalt. The rest of the Ninja were begging loudly for Zane to let go, to save himself. The Sensei's however, recognized that Zane was not going to let go. Zane, as his last sentence said, "Go Ninja, go." With those final words, Zane let go of the golden armor, instead putting out his hands towards the humanoid Overlord. Ice shot out towards the dark being, with Zane levitating with power. A large chunk headed for Kai, but he was pulled back by one of the Senseis.

I told the everyone else telepathically to get to safety, which they obeyed but each one of my friends looked questioningly at me. " _I'll be there in just a second_." I mentally said, while crying out three sad notes. D# -40, D-39, and C-37 were the notes I sang. I then flew quickly into the hole where the Ninja and my friends were located. I grabbed my frinds tightly, hoping that they would find comfort in my embrace. I also hoped that I would get the same feeling in return, which I did. I waited just a moment more, before the sound of ice crystallizing was heard. I looked up to see that the hole's cover was frozen under, spiky ice shards pointing at the remaining Ninja. Soon, they walked out from underneath the ground. The world around us was frozen, with shards of metal surrounding us. Kai picked up the remnant of his brother and stared at it for a moment. "YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Kai raged at us, with fire in his left hand. Herobrine immediately flinched, hiding behind me quickly. "YOU JUST LET HIM _DIE_! HOW COULD YOU!" I flinched at that one. I knew it had to happen, but I was hurt at seeing them yell at me harshly. "KAI'S RIGHT! YOU JUST LET HIM DIE, EVEN WITH YOUR ALL POWERFUL GIFTS YOU STILL LET HIM GO!" Jay yelled. Herobrine was gripping onto me tightly. I looked back at him, seeing him nearly sob. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? DID THEY KNOW TOO?" Jay kept yelling.

I immediately looked at him harshly, now much more angry than hurt. "This does _NOT_ include my friends! You may yell at me and throw as many insults as you like, but they are to remain out of this!" I yelled back, protecting my friends and actually making the rest flinch. "Herobrine, take the Steves and go outside the city. I'll find you and we can wander Ninjago. Though I must take some yelling, as it may give the poor Ninja some closure." I whispered down to him, he nodded with scared eyes and left the area. "So, did they know too?" Jay asked much more passive-aggressively. 'Yes, though I had been the one to tell them. It is much more my fault then it is theirs. Do not think that this was avoidable, as I know that this will be a factor later on that will bring you to your next journey. If this were stopped, another foe could and most likely will take over Ninjago." I replied much more calmly. The two were not satisfied and tried to come at me. Luckily the others had much more sense in their heads and pulled the two back. I stared with a sorrowful look at the broken team. Cole and Nya were the two holding the aggressive Ninja back, but they too had a broken look in their eyes. "Take a free shot. I know that I am not to blame, but to give you some form of sanity I will let you do so." I told the two. Nya and Cole looked nervous, so I looked at them, trying to give them the nonverbal cue that it was okay. Reluctantly they let Jay and Kai go, immediately both punched me in the face with powers included. I hissed in pain and felt that the pain was much less than it should be, but I blamed it on creative mode. The two looked much more calm and seemed to regret their actions.

"O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" Kai started, but I cut him off. "No, it is not your fault. I would have done much worse in your place. I am ten years old, so my anger can be much less… Suppressed as yours." All the people's eyes widened. They were probably thinking about how low one would have to go to punch a minor. "If you wish to send a message to me, use this address." I handed them a piece of paper saying 'Forest of Tranquility, East Area.' I put a mailbox there mentally, which turned into reality,with the ability to give me any notes when a paper is put in. The few looked skeptical, though I had merely stood still. "I bid you adieu Ninja. Farewell." I said quietly, and I made a dramatic exit, flying off to find my friends. I burst of white flowers dropped behind me slowly, flowing with the little amount of breeze in the air. I found my friends, and immediately they were worrying over me. "Are you okay?" Herobrine asked first. "Did you get hurt?" Steve 1 said next. "Did anything happen?" Steve 2 worried next. I pushed away their questions, and decided to create a plan for what we would do in Ninjago. We walked off with a bunch of nervous laughs, walking away from New Ninjago City with apprehension.

Steve 2's Pov

Today we are marking our first year of being here. Demetra turned eleven and Herobrine turned eight. Demetra was so happy about this she threw him a party, even if it was just with us. Steve 1 and I didn't quiter remember our birthdays, so Demetra decided to put our birthday on the same day as Herobrine's. Though now I was reading in a library. I was reading much about the agriculture and food here. Herobrine liked the history with the weather. Steve 2 however was a fan of the history like Herobrine but had much more of an interest in archaeology. Demetra said she enjoyed the weather like Herobrine though also liked a subject called science. I had looked at it and didn't understand it. I was super confused, but it was fine. She hated history and said she had the whole world at her hands so why bother? I walked over to a library bookshelf and put away by book, and walked over to my friends. They all smiled and Demetra asked where we would like to go next. I chuckled, we had been almost everywhere, and there was not many other places to go. "Wherever you choose, just show us the world." I whispered back. I noticed all of a sudden that she seemed to zone out. Just as soon as it came, it left and Demetra looked a little happy and sad. "Well, we're off to another world soon. It's called My Little Pony." Demetra said with a sad smile. She closed her eyes, a sign of sending a letter. We had gotten a few letters, but only from Lloyd. "Well, let's head off!" Demetra said a bit louder and she flew and grabbed me. Demetra taught Herobrine how to carry Steve 1 so we both could fly with them. Soon, we were out of the library and off to our possibly last adventure in this world.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is the end of this book! Wait a while and the next book should come out soon!**


End file.
